


Breakdown

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death of a young girl takes Neal back to one of the most tragic moments of his life. And he's not handling it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the _**nervous breakdown**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mss43y353ccldqb/breakdown.png?dl=0)  



End file.
